Prove It
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Sirius wants to prove that he can get anyone in the school. He decides that Severus is the best way to achieve that. Two-shot


**SiriusxSeverus**

 **One of my OTP's. Not much fanfiction on them (that's good) so I probably haven't done them justice. Still struggle with characterisation, but these are kinda accurate?**

* * *

"I bet I could get anyone in this school," Sirius said.

James snorted. "Yea, right," he said. "As if anyone could put up with your face."

Sirius glared at him, as Peter chuckled. "Shut up."

"Prove it," Remus said, looking up from his book for the first time.

"Prove what?" Sirius asked.

"Prove that you can get anyone."

* * *

Severus was in the library when someone he detested appeared in front of him. "What do you want, Black?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Whatever Black was up to, it was not good.

"Will you go out with me?"

He was _not_ expecting that. "No."

" _No?_ Why not?"

 _Does this loathsome creature ever give up?_ "I don't think I like you enough for that, Black. Or did that escape your notice?"

Black paused. "But compared to other people I have more wit—"

Severus coughed, interrupting him. "Sorry," he said when Sirius glared at him. "It won't happen again."

Sirius sighed, before starting again. "I have more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch and a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, so you should accept." He winked, his light grey eyes stating something darker.

Severus looked away, detesting the other male even more now. "Is this a joke, Black? Have you and your pathetic little friends finally cracked? Run out of idea's on how to prank me?"

"This isn't a prank, Snape," Black retorted, sounding outraged.

"Prove it then, Black."

* * *

Sirius was separated from James in Transfiguration for talking too loud. They were discussing the best way to get Snape to say yes. Eventually, they had decided on a series of notes, just before James was moved.

 _I want to make you quiver, make your backbone shiver, with inexplicable love for me.-SB_

Proud of himself, Sirius folded the piece of parchment into the shape of a paper airplane. When Professor McGonagall turned her back he sent it in the direction of Snape, causing it to hit him in the back of the head. Sirius watched as Snape picked it up, unwrapping the parchment. "Mr Black, pay attention!"

He turned back to the front of class, rolling his eyes. He dipped his quill in his inkpot and took a few notes, before the parchment flew in front of him. He opened it up.

 **Shut up and go away, brat.**

He smiled. Finally, he was getting to him. Snape was using terms of endearment already!

 _I know you're a Slytherin but I'll love you anyway.-SB_

Sirius smirked as he sent it over to him.

 **I know you're a Gryffindor, that's why I hate you.**

 _I see what's mine and take it. You're mine, so I'm taking you!-SB_

Sirius positioned himself, the plane in his hand. "What is that, Mr Black? Pass it over, and ten points from Gryffindor."

Sirius smirked as he handed it over. His professor read the notes before asking, "who were you talking to, Mr Black?"

He had a sinking suspicion that she knew who he was writing to, as she glanced at Snape as she said it. "I'm not sure, Professor. I just sent it in the general direction of a Slytherin, and they replied."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell Professor McGonagall it was me?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at Black.

"It would just be pointless."

"Why?"

"You would get into trouble needlessly, and hate me even more."

Severus took in a deep breath. "This is a very elaborate prank, Black. What's the point?"

"This isn't a prank, Snape! How can I prove that to you?"

* * *

"When I said that, Snape, this wasn't what I had in mind…"

"Not backing out now, are you, Brat? I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave."

"The person who said that obviously didn't have to wear a frilly pink tutu in the middle of winter." Sirius checked himself out in the mirror. "Although I do look pretty fine."

"That is debatable, Brat."

He pouted, as Snape laughed at him. "You're a sadistic bastard."

"True. Also, your tutu is wonky."

"Fuck off."

Snape smiled at him; it was a scary sight, but he found himself liking it. "Go and rule the world, Brat. Don't scare them too much."

 _He is warming up to me. I'm close!_

* * *

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Black. Lately, he was less annoying, and whenever he thought of him his cheeks became warm and things down there started moving. Lily was never like this...

"Probably not."

Black sighed. "Please will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Probably not. I'll be too busy revising for the N.E.W.T.'s."

"Lighten up, Snape."

"I'm alright, thanks. More concerned about doing well in life."

"You sound so boring!" he whined. "Come with me! It will be fine!"

* * *

They sat in the Three Broomsticks, Snape facing Sirius with a strong glint of suspicion in his eyes. Sirius sipped on his butterbeer, willing for Snape to say something. Anything. "What are you looking at me for, Brat?" Snape asked.

"What are _you_ looking at _me_ for?" Sirius said.

"Because I can."

Sirius shrugged. "Fair enough. Wanna go Honeydukes?"

* * *

They were walking back to school when Black finally cracked. "Will you go out with me?"

Would he? It was a very good question. Did he have an answer? Not really. Half of him was screaming no: it would be disloyal to Lily, Black was a Gryffindor whilst he was a Slytherin, they hated each other. The stronger half was saying yes.

It would be safer not to answer. "Snape, please."

His grey eyes were just so tempting. Severus sighed. "I suppose."

Fear struck him when he heard laughter in the background. Black turned around, a malicious grin on his face. "Told you I could get anyone! Told you!"

"You win." Potter sighed from behind a tree.

Severus pulled out his wand. "We'll leave you two alone to talk," Lupin said, dragging Pettigrew and Potter away with him.

"You lied," Severus growled.

"Sweetie, it's not my fault you're in love with me."

"Yes it is. You fucking bastard!"

"I'm going to leave you to grieve now."

Black left him, taking a chunk of his heart with him as he left. Severus let out a sorrowful sigh, before slipping back into his Slytherin mask.

A week later, he joined the death-eaters. S

* * *

 **Word Count: 1057**

 **Valentine-Making Station- Pop Culture Icon (many P!ATD quotes in there), Black Ribbon, Green Ribbon, Red Ribbon, Calligraphy**

 **Meh.**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
